User blog:Mr.armadilloman/the lagiacarus guide: switch axe edition
hello and good news! if you have found this you are in need of wisdom to help you slay the lagiacarus! this guide is split up into multiple parts, so you can direct yourself to anyone of these, depending on what you need help with! please note this guide is for switch axes. part 1: slaying lagiacarus slaying the lagiacarus is a task that will prove your skills in the hunting way. but what is it you need help with? are you going for good materials, or do you just wanna kill this thing? getting it over with is something that most hunters do when killing the lagiacarus. this is the basic beat the living crap out of it on its weakest spot method. so if you just wanna kill the thing, the best thing to do is to hug its chest. not only is breaking its chest a subquest, but its the weakest area on it! he has a few attacks that are easy to dodge if you stick with his chest. the python wrap, as i call it, is easily avoided if you either dart down, or go to his back leg. same with the electric aura. just dart down! also a sonic bomb throne at him while he is in his aura will stop it. now if your trying to get some good materials from it than this is what you do. start with beating its head. this is a hard task as it is easily missed and leaves you open to most attacks. once the head brakes go to the chest, brake it, then start on the tail. most of the time after you brake his chest he will flee to land. this is the perfect time to start on his tail. also something to note: the arms can be broken. part 2: equipment the lagiacarus is a monster that can easily kill you if you dont have the right armor. good armor for killing this thing is the barroth armor. it is an annoying monster to farm the barroth, but this is what i did: i got the barroth chest armor, gauntlets and helmet and kept the pants as gobul. remember to upgrade the armor. heres a secret: you can get armor sphere + from the tundra! weapon: i used the rough edge to kill this thing. getting the pearl is a bit hard, but helps greatly when its put to use in the axe. im sure the assault axe would do fine to. part 3: item pouch things to bring with you on the quest arent to hard to find. get some potions, herbs and mega potions. turn your farm into an all out beekeeping spot. bring 10 of the items said above plus this list below whetstone:20 flash bombs(choice) sonic bombs(choice) shock trap(choice) i hope this has helped out with killing this thing. i had alot of trouble killing this it, but after you kill it this fight becomes very easy. Category:Guides Category:Blog posts